For Now, By Your Sides
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: Mitsuki understood what would have happened if he had used all his power in his match against Shinki. The life that he had with his teammates would have been at risk, and the boy could not - would not, risk that. Even if it was temporary, Mitsuki wanted to stay by Boruto's and Sarada's sides.


Mitsuki understood what Boruto would have done in his place as Shinki's Iron Sand spear was inching closer towards him.

 _"I give up."_

The stunned expression his opponent was giving him, and the concerned questioning by Lee- _san_ was simply an abstract diversion to what Mitsuki was paying attention to. _Boruto…_ Boruto's expression was quite similar to the audience's, asking through his physical expression why he had given up the fight. Mitsuki would have smiled. He would have if his heart hadn't suddenly been burdened by this unknown emotion. It wasn't that Mitsuki was immune to emotion, or didn't understand them. It was only that he had no prior experience to this particular emotion before.

Why did he truly not use Sage Mode, the extent of his abilities? Even if the genin had used the technique, Mitsuki was not certain if it would have gained him any advantage over the Iron Sand user. _Datte…naze wa…?_ Before, the twelve year old boy with white-blue tousled hair wouldn't have thought about his team. He had spent many hours with Uzumaki Boruto and Uchiha Sarada, on missions, training, and simply doing nothing. Mitsuki remembered after one mission, when Konohamaru- _sensei_ had declared that they would be camping on the outskirts of the village to promote team bonding. It had been a couple of weeks before the Chuunin Exams, and the two genin team members protested against Konohamaru- _sensei_ 's idea for various reasons. Mitsuki was confused despite the smile on his face and agreeing with the jonin team leader. Why would he want to spend more time with his team when he had already spent the entire day with them? However, as the young boy gazed at the night sky with beautiful stars shining above, his thoughts wandered to his teammates. They were both sleeping now, feet apart and faces away from the sky. Konohamaru- _sensei_ was sleeping as well, the fire near him crackling nearby, the features on his face smooth and untroubled.

 _What would it be like…if I froze that moment forever?_

The match didn't matter. The Chuunin Exams, that was a significant event in a shinobi's career and what Sarada wanted to pass to achieve her dream to become Hokage, was only a sliver of a moon in a misty night compared to the sun and earth standing beside him. Compared to using Sage Mode and being targeted by shinobi for his heritage, the consequences of his actions would tear away what mattered most to Mitsuki.

Even if it was just for now…Mitsuki wanted to stay with them. The hallway to the lower levels of the stadium were quiet. No one had come out to ask him of what happened with his battle with Shinki, or inquired about his well-being. He had apologized to his teammates, to Boruto and Sarada, and spoke to himself of why he felt relieved from the outcome of that fight. Mitsuki didn't believe either of them understood what he meant by saying that it didn't matter to him what they decided as long as Boruto was okay with it. Yes, Boruto was his sun. The sun with bright light that show him the way of what he wanted to become. However, their choices didn't matter to him.

Mitsuki remembered of how intense and beautiful Sarada's eyes would become when she activated her Sharingan. He knew that the Sharingan was also called the Eye That Revealed Feelings, from the trauma of awakening the doujustu and of how the feelings reflected in those eyes. She was a kind and intelligent kunoichi, one that Mitsuki greatly respected. It wasn't at all because of her parentage. Sarada was a person worthy of respect because of who she was. Boruto would become a great shinobi one day. Mitsuki knew that Boruto would take short-cuts than work hard, but he was certain that the blond shinobi would one day become the envy of the shinobi world. His expressions were funny, and his heart wasn't as guarded as people said it was when they first met him, only seeing the spoiled son of the _Nanadaime Hokage_.

Mitsuki put his hand on his heart. A spasm of pain slowly surrounded the organ as he continued to think of his situation. The pain was so sharp it was almost palpating against his hand. It hurt, far more than any injury that he had sustained.

 _I don't know how long I have left…but I want to stay by your sides._

 _Forever…is a dream…but I will still pine for it, as the sun does the moon._


End file.
